There are many known games that are relatively simple to play, employ a plurality of relatively uncomplicated game pieces, are entertaining to the players, and yet require a thoughtful strategy. One such game is known as JENGA® and includes a plurality of three-dimensional, elongate, rectangular, parallelepiped blocks of substantially the same size and shape. The particular method of playing a game using the JENGA® blocks can vary somewhat. In each example of a game playing method, a vertically oriented stack of the blocks is formed of multiple layers, each layer including multiple game pieces. The vertical stack is created and then blocks are removed one at a time from the stack and placed on top of the stack to form additional layers. This results in a continually reconfigured vertical stack of blocks that becomes taller and less stable during play.